The One songfic
by xAzodinx
Summary: They say when one person commits a bad deed to someone else they get revenge. ..For her this revenge sealed the village's fate. My first story be gentle please.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi People I'm Shock2fade as you can see this is my first time doing this as said in my bio but yeah I wanna give myself a crack at it so I said why not if I ain't good I' ll keep writing till I get good so yeah and now it's time for that disclaimer I know you all love so much. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR WILL I EVER EVEN IF I TRIED TO._

_(Sakura's Pov)_

It had been raining in the Leaf Village, Its been like this for almost a month now. They say that when it rains someone who had a pure soul has passed on to the next life. Oh how right they where. I don't really care now anymore for anything ever since my beloved died from that monsters hands and with the help of many others I just didn't care about my life. Now here I am in this jail cell chained and dead tired and rapidly dying on the inside. Perfect.

**All my life I've been debating, all the crows they sit there waiting.**

**Wondering what I'm going to eat, until I have it I cant breath.**

_(flashback still Sakura's Pov)_

That wretched man how could I believe that I loved this man once I thought he could be saved and to make things worse he had help from _our_ village to do it, and now when I was so deeply in love with this man right here in my arms dying from the huge hole on the right side where his heart should be, the heart that I have captured from him all these years as my heart for him, these cold hearted people kill him and whats worse they actually celebrated they **fucking **celebrated. This will always be my worst day in my life.

**I can see you on the floor your hearts not beating anymore.**

**My lust for you just cannot wait your skin it tastes like chocolate.**

I scream loud at the man before me why cradling my beloved, screaming like a woman possessed asking the evil madman before me why did he kill him. He just Tell's me that he was a dope, a nobody just a demon, my anger rose how dare he call my Naruto-kun a demon him and these fucking demon not him, never him I still scream at him my tears falling saying to sasuke that "he brought you back and this is how you repay him!" or "he thought of you as a brother! A family". Sasuke just stares at me with a cold expression didn't care no one did. Except me.

**Staring Blankly at the sun, waiting for my time to come.**

**Your happy life it makes me sick, all the screaming sounds like music.**

They were all cheering every goddamn single one of them cheering that my naruto-kun was dead, the villager's, the rookie nine, even the hokage, why would they be this cruel to a man that has helped and done nothing but kindness to his village, this kind of happiness made me sick and very angry, I heard a call from my _former _best friend Ino she had told me to come and celebrate the "demon is dead" she said, I just look at her in disgust and walk away from her she rolls her eyes then turns away walking in the opposite direction but not before muttering two word's that broke any last sanity I had left for this village and it's people. "Demon's Whore". Uh oh that did it. I stopped walking and just looked at her with pure anger.

**Losing all my holy dreams, someone tell me what they mean.**

**There's an iron smell of blood in the air but I can't find it anywhere.**

I was going insane, my life held no meaning if naruto-kun wasn't there with me. I just have one goal now make all those who made my naruto-kun suffer, suffer back with death. I laughed as how I remembered falling in love with naruto-kun ever since he came back from his training trip with Jiriya-sama ,it started out as a crush but the more time me and him spent the more I fell head over heels in love with him, and it was vice versa with him he even marked me on my eighteenth birthday what a birthday it was. But now he's gone never to be in my arms, no one for me to kiss, no one for me to hold or cry to, no one to love me. So I planned in my insane head that going to kill as many konoha nin, civilian no matter how old small or young they will suffer my pain I know my naruto-kun would be pleased. Everyone was still partying, I was setting up the plan when the time was right there will be no laughter just the wonderful sounds of their anguish screams.

**I've been waiting for someone to find me and become a part of me.**

**I've been waiting for you to come kill me and set me and set me free.**

I walk the the doors that lead straight to the main party, In my party outfit, my "friends" all look at me happily saying "finally over that demon" My anger rose I was this close to annihilating every one of them but I kept my composure and told myself to wait for when the time is right. The party goes on for hours the torture of all these people talking about my naruto-kun, I'm pretty sure I'm going to love this massacre, ha. Soon a drunk man came stumbling over to me asking me if he wanted to dance I nodded so no one would think I was planning anything, After dancing with this man he looks at me then bend's down and whispers something in my ear saying "wanna continue having fun at my place" I look at him with a blank stare then bend down to his ear while smiling and say " I will always love naruto-kun", The drunk fuck looks at me like I have three heads then he yells out "The demon!?" I quickly silenced him with a nice quick stab to the heart with a kunai and the I make one simple hand sign and several explosive tags that I had placed around the building went off, Now there was nothing to celebrate, now there is no happiness just the pleasant sound of screaming.

**Blood's flavor so metallic, smell makes me go phrenetic. **

**Texture that I find in you thick vicious glue.**

**Some nights I become so clean with all I touch and all I see,**

**There's an iron smell of blood in the air and now I see it everywhere.**

I take out two kunia's and start hacking and slashing at every man, woman, child, shinobi, Now I was the one making them suffer I was in total bliss to see them in pain it was so....fun, I think I have completely lost it but I did not care, just like they didn't care for him and now they die for it. I stop for minute blood covering ever part of my face, jeez if I didn't know any better I could look like the main star of a horror film, ha!. Oh look at what I see is that Choji oh this just keeps on getting better. I approach the rather large man "hey Choji" I said in a sweet almost too sweet voice. He looks at me like the devil came up from hell himself he asks me "Sakura w who did this?" he asked in fear of knowing of who it was, I mean come on look at me blood all over my face hm I wonder why that could be, sometimes I wonder if all men are this stupid. I smile evilly at him creeping ever so close to him then I bent over to his ear I could feel the fear radiating of him the I tell him " it was me" suddenly I did a number of hand sign's I was gonna play a little genjutsu on him revealing his worst nightmare, a little mean but hey at least I"m not killing him right, everyone loves Choji right?. This would give me something to laugh about. I watch as Choji withered in pain from, I hear him mumbling something about food and I shake my head in disappointment how sad even in a a bad situation he still thinks about food, that's Choji for you.. I laugh lightly, that is until I hear a voice cry out "Choji!!" I stand over the unconscious body of Choji with a blank expression on my face. Oh this day can't possibly get better first Choji now Shikamaru how wonderful., Shikamaru was one of naruto-kun's "friends" but is really a traitor but I'll fix that up, I notice Shikamaru looking at Choji then back to me he asks me "what did you do to him !?" I look at him with my dull emerald eyes a twisted smile playing my lips I tell him "why are you worried about him when you should be worried about yourself". I charge at him with my kunai In hand. We clash our kunia's making spark's then I go into punch Shikamaru with a chakra infused fist, I tried to hit him but to no avail I could not move, I realized that I had been caught all I heard was "kagemane no jutsu a succes. I look at him with a blank expression on my face, but then my face turned into a twisted madman smile. He looks at me saying "why are you doing this sakura why!?" I look at him with a burning hate then I tell him " You too my naruto-kun away from me you were supposed to be his friend but no you were like everyone else a TRAITOR and now I'm gonna kill you" I tell him never losing my insane smile.

**I've Been Waiting for someone to find me and become apart of me.**

**I've been waiting for you to come here to kill me and set me free.**

**I've been waiting for the one.**

I started focusing my chakra to my feet and slowly started walking towards him, Shikamaru was in a state of shock he didn't know what to think "how can y you be moving?"notice's a slight tap on his shoulder. He turns around only to see another me as my clone whispered "Having fun!" then he was greeted with a nice slash across the chest. Blood Splattered everywhere, he looks at me as the life from his eye's start to fade " naruto-kun taught me some good jutsu like the kagebunshin" I laughed but then I stopped I look at him straight in the eye's he was scared "and now" I raised my chakra infused fist "you" I move over his head "DIE!" I bring my fist down on his head crushing it, I laugh sadistically oh if my naruto-kun would see me now I know that he would be pleased. I look around me to see dead civilians and two rookie nine members and I was having so much fun, but the fun didn't last long as I was knocked but unseen enemy "perfect"

**I've Been waiting for the one.**

**I've been waiting for someone.**

**I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free**

_(end of flashback, still Sakura's Pov)_

Now I am here trapped in this creepy cell, I tried to move but my legs wouldn't budge and I tried moving my arms but they were stuck as well it took me a minute to realize that I was wrapped up in chakra ropes "great" I said to myself, then I hear a door opening and some footsteps to see two people who I absolutely despised in my life, there in front of me smiling was the rokudaime himself danzo and his littler helper Sasuke uchia. I try and reach my way to them only to be strangled by the ropes "YOU I SWEAR TO KAMI HIMSELF THAT ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU, ESPECIUALLY YOU UCHIA" I yell at them but they just look at me like I'm nothing, Suddenly danzo snapped his fingers and suddenly to anbu were around me and grabbed my arms I struggled to get out of there hold but they had a firm grip on me so I gave up, suddenly there was a sharp pain in my neck and everything went black.

**I've been waiting for someone to come here and become apart of.**

**I've been waiting for you too come here and kill me and set me free.**

I open my eye's and look around my surroundings I notice that I'm on top of thehokage tower and all I see are villager's and the rookie nine I look to see anbu still holding my arms and legs, then I heard a voice it was danzo" Fellow citizens of Konoha it seems as though we still have one demon lover in our hands and what a dangerous on to not only did she kill civilians she also hurt one rookie nine member and put another rookie member into death" he tells them the citizens went into a uproar screaming "kill the demon lover" he continued with his speech " I have come up with a decision for this harmonious crime" he grabs my chin harshly "you Sakura Haruno are sentenced to Execution in two days"he yells to everyone I just look down in shock, the crowd was happy I could tell by their screams of "good riddance to the demon lover" I really **really** hate these people.

**I've been waiting fooooorrr yeaaaaaahhhh.**

**I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me, set me free.**

Its been two whole days now, today was my execution today and the thing I was feeling was....happiness I was finally going to my naruto-kun again, I was ecstatic, the sayings are true love make's you do crazy things, Ha, I hear doors opening up and in steps back danzo and Sasuke along with three anbu who drag me outside. When we got outside I noticed it was still raining as I look out more I can all the villager's and ninja in the village looking at me laughing at me. I noticed ino walking up right next to me a smug smirk on her face, it pissed med off but was what really got me infuriated was when sasuke came up and wrapped his arms around her and smirked at me, I tried break free from the anbu's grasp but yet again they that firm grip on me. I sighed they continued dragging me while ino and sasuke where behind me following me I could hear them laughing which is really scary cause I have never heard sasuke laugh like this before he must enjoy this kind of torture. Ino then come's up behind me saying "you should have chased for sasuke instead of that demon naruto, now look where this has got you" she laughed. We stopped at what looks like the center of konoha, I looked up to see a awful sight, it was Sasuke smirking at me, now if I was young I would have blushed but now I hate it so much, "what are smirking about teme" I look at him with rage, he says nothing but still smirks as he pulls out his blade from his sheath, Then I hear danzo he walks with a smile on his face towards me like this execution was going to be enjoyable....i guess it was to everyone here. "ladies and Gentlemen" danzo spoke raising my head to hear what was going on. "Today your are going to witness the death of the last demon lover known as Sakura Haruno!" he says gaining a cheer from the whole village, what jerks. " Death shall be by removal of the head by non other then our own Sasuke uchia" he says with glee, Really killed by the man who killed my beloved what an asshole. danzo Turns to me "Do you have anything left to say before your executed?" he asks. I look at him, then sasuke, then the village, then I started to chuckle which turned into a mad psychotic laugh "You think this is a punishment no no no you feels you are merely rewarding me to reuniting with my beloved naruto-kun" I yell with no regret for my words. " But I do curse you all that one day I don't know when and I don't know how but this village will burn by me and naruto-kuns hands, we will watch this place and all its inhabitants die" I laugh Psychotically. I turn towards sasuke, "well o' noble _Uchia_ are you not gonna do what your master tells you to" I laugh, he scowl's at me obviously not liking what I was implying. He turns his head to the hokage and the hokage nods his head, he nods back, I guess it's time. I look too see sasuke have his sword at my neck he then proceeds to lift his sword up and then with one big grunt brings the sword down to my neck. The Rest is silent.

_(Other Point of View)_

It has been almost a full year since the execution of Sakura Haruno lover of the jailer of the kyuubi no kitsune. The village has buried these two in a grave not a separate grave no the village thought that they should be together, but the village has been growing and postions have started to shift, but soon that was all gonna change.

_(outside Konoha)_

There was a figure outside the gates of Konoha, he just stared at the village, then his presence was interrupted by two ninja one of the ninja walked up to him" sir we found them, both of them" the figure spoke, The main figure nodded it's head " Good take them back to the village for Immediate revival" he ordered, both figures nodded and bowed to him" yes kabuto-sama" they said together before disappearing. Kabuto look up an evil smile on his lips" well konoha your biggest mistake was killing these two, now they will come for revenge, won't you naruto, sakura" he laugh. "this will be a beautiful annihilation" he said as he vanished out of sight. They would be back, They shall burn it all down.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey again everyone, I wanna say thank you for the reviews from two people so thank you** Sakura-Uzumaki92 and PonchoPanda,** I am inspired to write some more chapters to this story so for you all I now give chapter two of this story and thank you for the reviews._

_(underground somewhere in the sound)_

"pretty soon Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan you both will be reborn and destroy the very home you were so wrongly killed by" Kabuto whispered. It has been a few weeks since Kabuto and his men found the two dead lovers, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. "Kabuto-sama we are almost ready for immediate revival all we need is two more hour's and by then we shall be ready" said a man in what appears too be a white lab coat, Kabuto nodded to the man and the man walked off, Kabuto looked down in the room, there on a two tables were the skeletal corpses of Naruto and Sakura, "hahaha this is going to be so much blood shed soon the leaf villages time will come and the sound will rise." Kabuto said.

_(Konoha Uchia Residence"_

"Sasuke-kun" asked the voice of one Ino Uchia, the two had gotten married a few week's after Sakura's execution all were ecstatic, some women were jealous of Ino, while most congratulated her. Sasuke Uchia her husband had changed but not by much he opens up a bit more but he is still a Arrogant, Sasuke is now in line for being the next hokage his inauguration ceremony will be in three months from now. Sasuke turned to his wife " What is it ino-chan?" asked sasuke in a annoyed voice. Ino looked at him with a scared expression "do you think what sakura said might actually happen" said ino in a frightened voice. "sasuke looked up into the ceiling as he remembered sakura's threat to the village.

_(FlashBack)_

"_But I curse this whole village that one day, I don't Know when and I don't know how but Me and Naruto-kun will come back will watch all the inhabitants of this village burn to the ground" Sakura yelled._

_(Flashback end)_

"Ino-chan" sasuke said as he wrapped his arm around her "you must not worry she is dead how can she honestly come back?" he said happily. Ino still looked nervous she couldn't help but get a sense of dread going down her spine. Sasuke just kissed her and told her to go back to sleep, which she did.

_(Ino's Dream)_

_A piercing scream was heard and ino woke with a startled, she sat from her bed looking around for her husband but she couldn't find him. "Ino" she heard a voice. "Sasuke is that you?" she asked with fear in her voice, "yes ino-chan I'm in the living room come join me" he said, ino with relief flooding her body, put on a rob and slippers, she made her way into the living room, she see sasuke in a chair with his back turned to her, "sasuke are you ok?" ino said slowly making her way towards her husband, sasuke still not moving spoke "ino-chan wanna please sit in my lap I need to ask you something" sasuke said. Ino just moved to him she was right in front of his face and she noticed that his head was down she tried to see what was wrong with him but then thought he must have been deep in thought so sat her body on his lap"OK sasuke what do you wanna ask me?" ino asked but sasuke did not answer. "sasuke?" ino asked still no reply She decided to lift his face up by grabbing his chin she thought he was playing a game so she grabbed his chin and looked at for a moment what she saw made her jump off and scream. There was sasuke half of his face was only bones there were no eyes where his eyeballs should. Ino was frightened "what's the matter ino-chan you still love me right" sasuke said as he stood up going to give ino a hug, but ino just backed away from him "g get away from me" she shrieked she ran from him outside of the house. "help please someone help me please!!" ino shrieked in terror but no one heard her, she saw sasuke running at her "ino-chan don't leave I thought you love me" sasuke said which almost sounded like he was crying, but ino just ran they ran into a grave yard. Ino just hid behind two grave stone's hoping that the zombie looking sasuke which he did screaming "ino, ino where are you" as his voice started to fade until she could not hear him, she sighed to herself "he's gone now to go" but she was interrupted by a crazy laughter to her it sounded like a girl's laughter " Ino I'm coming for you" it sounded demonic "ino was once again frightened "w who are you?" ask as she was once again scared. "aw ino i'm so hurt you don't remember your best friend" the voice asked with a sick glee. "b best friend n n no it can't be your dead sasuke killed you" ino said now terrified. "Oh he did ino he did but I told you didn't I that we would come back I told we kill all of you" the voice of sakura said ino hid behind the two grave stone's. "aw ino it's not nice to step on people grave's" sakura said ino looked down to see the grave stone's she was traumatized at what it read "here lies the body of Ino Uchia and Sasuke Uchia" she read in horror, she then looked up to see the decaying face of her best friend Sakura Haruno. "no no this is just a dream you can't come back I watched you die" she said closing her eye's tightly wishing that the nightmare would end. "oh ino, I told before that me and naruto-kun would be back to kill you and we plan on doing just that" sakura said smiling sadistically. Ino stopped in her place "did you say we" ino said backing away from her only to feel something stop her from moving back she looked behind to see the decaying corpse of Naruto uzumaki "no worries ino it will all come to an end" said naruto, ino was to frightened to even blink she saw the two dead lovers kiss each other they stared into each others eye's while they were saying, "naruto-kun" and "sakura-chan" ino was very scared to scared to see sasuke give her a big hug, Ino shrieked._

_(end of dream)_

"AHHH" Screamed ino as she jumped right out of her side of the bed, sasuke awoke by falling off his side of the bed "ino what happened !?" asked sasuke, ino looked at sasuke "he doesn't have half a face , and his eye's are back thank god" she thought as she hugged her husband "oh sasuke I had a terrifying nightmare!"she said as tears rolled down her face. "what was the nightmare about?" sasuke asked. "well, you had a half face and your eyes were torn from your eye sockets but was worse that naruto and sakura were alive and how they both said how they were going to destroy konoha" ino said while hugging her husband very tightly. "ino-chan it's just a nightmare you forget all about it"he said lifting her up bridal styleand putting her back in bed " now it's 5:30 in the morning I have a meeting with the hokage at 8:00 so let's try and get some sleep" sasuke said, Ino nodded but was still terrified.

_(Underground lab in a sound base) _

"kabuto-sama we are ready to begin the process of bring back the two ninja's" said the mysterious man, Kabuto nodded "begin the process now" he ordered and the man in the lab coat nodded and nodded down to a ninja in the room "alright let us begin" he yelled as he came into a group of ninja that were in a circle and in the middle of the circle were the bodies of naruto and sakura, all the group of ninja's did a seven familiar hand signs and they all yelled "UNHOLY RESSURECTION" suddenly lightning stuck the two body's as a big powerful gust of wind knocked back all the ninja the blast was great enough to break the glass" what the hell!" kabuto yelled as he looked down to see an evil red glow consume the two dead corpses, but they weren't dead for long as the skin started coming back and the eye balls were back there hair also came back soon the body's started to move in an upright motion, but that wasn't what really shocked them, there coming down from the sky was the shinigami himself trapped in chain he seemed to be in pain he looked down at the two bodies then he seemed to cough something up which seemed two be to souls he tossed them back into the bodies and he was then lifted by the chains forcefully back to his realm, everyone else was shocked to seeing the shinigami himself forcefully do something against his will. Kabuto was the first one too slip out of his shocked state he looked down to see the two bodies on top of each other by the looks of it they were kissing "mhhm where am I last thing I remember was being stabbed in the heart by sasuke and then nothing" naruto said as he sat up he noticed something was on his body "who the....SAKURA!"naruto yelled as he realized it was his love on him "sakura..sakura wake up please!" naruto said shaking her violently. "mhh what what...NARUTO-KUN" sakura yelled as she opened here eye's to see her lover alive and well, they both hugged each other and kissed "hey love mind telling me what happened and where are and what were doing in burial clothes?" naruto asked his lover, Sakura nodded and told him everything that happened, The betrayal, His Death, Her slaughtering countless people for revenge, Her Execution , Naruto for the most part was angry how dare they kill his sakura-chan, his love, oh there would be bloodshed, they would pay. "Well good morning Naruto-kun, sakura-chan welcome back to the world of the living" said kabuto, naruto and sakura were now on edge "kabuto what do you want from us? Growled naruto, "no need to lose your head naruto-kun after I did bring you two back to life" kabuto said as naruto lost his feral look and looked at kabuto in question "why did you bring us back to life I thought you hated us?" naruto asked in confusion sakura was also confused their enemy brought them back to life weird. " I understand your confusion but what the village did to you was totally selfish and just wrong, I brought you back to life so you could get revenge on the village that so wrongly killed you two" he said honestly. The two lover's looked at each other for a moment then laughed but that laughed changed to a sadistic laugh, kabuto looked at both them weirdly they stopped laughing and looked at kabuto with a serious look "are you really gonna help us?" they both asked him. He nodded, then sakura asked "hey kabuto how long were we dead for?" kabuto looked at her and said "oh you've been gone for almost a year now" he said bluntly. Naruto and Sakura were shocked but they brushed it off when naruto's stomach growled "eh I'm hungry hey do you guy's sell any ramen" he said giving off his foxy grin, while Sakura giggled and rolled her eye's at the same time "baka" she whispered lovingly into his ear and kissed his cheek, while kabuto just sweat dropped, "uh yeah we don't sell ramen here" kabuto said and naruto just looked at him like if he had just heard that ichiraku's stopped selling ramen to blond people, 'what do you mean they don't sell ramen this is a problem no it's much worse this is an epidemic before I can get revenge on anything I need ramen!" naruto said while walking around thinking of ways to start supplying ramen to this village. Everyone else just laughed at his problem.

_(In konoha at the hokage tower)_

Danzo was sitting in his chair, he could not help the but have a bad feeling that something bad would happen to this village soon but quickly shook off that feeling as he heard a knock on his door "come in!" he bellowed and as he expected someone came in "ah hello Kakashi-san" said danzo, Kakashi was not happy, he did not like this man not one bit. He was away on a mission when naruto and sakura was killed but he was informed that they were on a two year mission, so he believed him , it made him feel bad naruto and sakura were like the son and daughter he never had hearing them two leave made him feel sad inside but he would see them in a year from now or so he thought. "what is hokage-sama" he spoke "kakashi no need to feel angry at me, now I want you to train our next hokage with knowledge that the forth gave you" he asked, Kakashi looked down for a bit he wanted to teach naruto his father's jutsu, not anyone else but now he will never get the chance. "fine who's your successor hokage-sama?" kakashi asked " I'm glad you asked come on in" Danzo said as the door opened. Kakashi's visible eye widened in surprise and he muttered the name darkly "Sasuke Uchia" sasuke just looked at him with a smirk "hello their sensei" sasuke said with a smirk.

_Yeah so there ya go chapter two for you guy's I'm thinking of probably changing the story's name up but yeah I am up for any suggestion's so yeah anyways I will be updating every one or two days I am gonna keep going with this story I got this story all ready wrapped up in my head so I think 6 more chapters will do then my next story will come okay then well see ya. XxShock2FadeXx_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back again to give you ch-***we interrupt the author's useless babble for this public service announcement Xxshock2FadeXx does not own naruto in anyway I repeat in no way what so every does he own naruto thank you for your time* **stupid public announcement well yeah, on with chapter three then._

"Hokage-sama with all do respect you can't possibly let this man, the same man who betrayed the village to go to the enemy of our village for power that's not good" Kakashi said, Sasuke and Danzo looked at him annoyingly.

"Kakashi if I wanted your opinion on how to run my job I would ask you, now I know that Sasuke here done some bad thing's in the past but I'mpretty sure he's done a lot of thing's to help this village too right Sasuke" danzo said, while sasuke nodded. Kakashi didn't like this not only was sasuke becoming a hokage naruto's spirit will be crushed, his dream would be ruined and there was nothing that he or naruto could do.

"well then if that's all you have to say you will start training sasuke all the jutsu and knowledge of the fourth tomorrow and that's final you are both dismissed" Danzo said while throwing his hand in a shooing motion, when they were outside sasuke decided to take his leave "see you tomorrow Sensei" sasuke said leaving, but before he could move he was grabbed by kakashi who shoved him into a wall, "listen sasuke and listen well I don't know what kind of thing's you did to be a hero in the village but to me you'll always be a traitor, the only reason why you were chosen for the position is because of you bloodline but with out it your nothing" Kakashi said with venom in his voice, sasuke just looked unfazed by his words. "your words don't scare me Hatake, so don't try" sasuke said as he brushed off Kakashi's hold with ease, kakashi just looked at sasuke and then said "Naruto would have made a greater hokage then you" that stopped sasuke in his track's, he turned around to meet his sensei face to face "that dope couldn't even get the hokage position he's a loser a dem acck!"before he could say anymore kakashi had a hand wrapped around his throat "don't you ever dare call someone who is like a son to me talk about him in such away or so help me that you won't live to see your big day" kakashi said as he let go of sasuke, who slid down trying to catch his breath, sasuke was rubbing his throat while walking home.

_(Inside a sound base_)

"hey naruto-kun" sakura called out to her love,naruto turned to her "yes love?" he asked, " I wanna torture the leaf village let's get them scared" sakura said evil intentions were mixed with her words, Naruto smiled darkly at her " a good idea sakura-chan what do you propose we do?" naruto asked, sakura just evilly smiled while making her way towards him and whispered something in his ear, naruto just laughed sadistically, "oh that's gonna make them cry" said naruto as he hugged hi s love, and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "well let's start up the fun then shall we" naruto said as he ran to his room to prepare as he ran to his room he bumped into kabuto "sorry kabuto no time to explain got a little of preparation to do bye" naruto said as he sped off in a blur. Kabuto didn't know what was going on so he asked sakura "hey uh what's naruto doing?" kabuto asked, "oh he's just preparing for a little fun were going to have" sakura said, kabuto tilted his head to the left and asked "what kind of "fun"" kabuto asked with a little perverted grin, until he was knocked on the head by a punch courtesy of one sakura haruno.

"no you pervert" sakura said as she too was also preparing, "me and naruto-kun are gonna play a little mind game's on the people of konoha and their ninja" she said smiling evilly. Kabuto nodded liking this idea of fun.

(_Konoha Uchia Residence)_

Sasuke had returned to his house but after his little talk with his sensei he was irritated his words kept bothering him but the sentence that bothered him the most Naruto being a better choice of hokage then him, it bothered to know end, so he decided to sit down in his chair and think long and hard.

_(three long hour's later)_

Sasuke had come up with nothing, how could Naruto the dead last, a Dope, a Demon be a better choice for hokage then him he was an Uchia he had the sharingan not naruto he had nothing to him just the Kyuubi that's it, it was giving him a head, so he decided since ino was out working at her Flower shop that he would take a rest for awhile to try and get his mind cleared out of the thought of naruto being hokage, he did kill him after all, and so he walked to his bed and went to sleep.

_(Sasuke's Dream)_

_Sasuke awoke with a startle he had a dream that BOTH Naruto and Sakura were alive and they came back to kill him and everyone well almost everyone he loved but but he told himself it was just a dream, he got out of bed and walked to the sink to wash his face off, he had a cautious feeling walking through the hall's of his home, and to make thing's more weird his wife was not home, he thought she must have went out with her friend's, as he finished washing his face he took a look in his mirror and saw nothing irregular but then something dropped on the floor scaring him a little, only to see it was ino's hair brush, he sighed a breath of relief before picking up the brush to put it back where it was before only as he did that he saw into the mirror and what he saw scared him more then on the night of the uchia massacre, there in the mirror smiling at him darkly was Naruto and Sakura themselves, sasuke backed up in fear "t that's not p possible you both died by me" he said pointing to the mirror " oh sasuke you can't expect to live after all the thing's you did no were coming for you sasuke you and your wife and the whole village our revenge will happen" said sakura as she just laughed, naruto just stared at him then just said "your gonna die I promise you that teme .die believe it" as naruto said Sasuke shattered the glass "No your dead I made sure of it" he said, but as the glass shattered he could still see there face's smiling at him until they started actually coming out of the mirror pieces itself._

_Now sasuke is not a normal man to scream at something terrifyingly, but today is just not going today so he screamed out of fright and ran away from them, Naruto and sakura just watched amused and gave chase to him, sasuke being scared would be an understatement he was petrified his former comrades were back and were going to kill him as he left the uchia manor he grabbed some of his ninja gear in case he would have to fight both of them as he ran he stopped at an abandoned district, sasuke looked behind to see if they were still behind him there was no one so he turned around only to see the faces of sakura and naruto. Sasuke fell back on his ass "now sasuke we told you were gonna kill you there's nowhere to run" sasuke did not know what to do he just reacted by throwing his shuriken at them and to his surprise and disqust it hit them dead on one hit naruto deep in his eye while the other was lodged in sakura's forehead, sasuke smiled in satisfaction he killed them Twice, that was until he realized that they were laughing._

"_now sasuke you can't killed what's already dead now can you but you can keep on trying" sasuke was shocked not only did they lived through two shuriken lodged in vital part's of their body and they aren't even dead "No I will kill you here and now you fool's I can do it again" sasuke said as he took out his sword that he brought with him._

_He appeared behind them and he started slashing their bodies right and left until he stopped "hm live through that you demon's" sasuke said smirking in victory but his celebration did not last long as he heard their mad laugh again and he turned around to see them there cut up and all but still ALIVE, "come now sasuke let's stop this I think your doing more harm then good" said naruto but sasuke did not listen" I WON"T STOP TILL YOUR BOTH DEAD!" sasuke yelled as he ran through some familiar hand signs and then all you could hear was the sound of chirping bird's._

_In sasuke's hands was two chidories. "CHIDORI!!" he cried as he ran towards them only to see them not even move, "not gonna move eh fine with me" sasuke thought as he disappeared right behind them. _

_Naruto looked at sakura "do you think he'll learn?" naruto asked, sakura just shook her head they stop talking when they both look to see two hand's sticking out of their chest and being forcefully ripped out, they both fell to the floor motionless "Ha I told you I could and did kill twice" sasuke said smiling sadistically, until he heard movement and shakily turned his head, his eye's widened in horror as he backed away "n n no you took a chidori to the chest that should have killed both of you" sasuke stuttered in fear. _

" _It would have if we weren't alive but I don't think it applies for someone else" sakura said in a sing song voice, sasuke was now confused no one else was here, that was until he heard a moan coming from behind the two, naruto and sakura laughed as they stepped out of the way to show sasuke who it was, sasuke eye's widened in horror there with a gaping hole in her chest was his fiance ino "INO!" sasuke yelled as he ran to her._

"_don't worry ino i'm going to bring you to a hospital and get you all fixed up" sasuke said trying to comfort her the best he can, ino just shook her head " h how could you I thought you loved me" ino said. Sasuke had nothing to say what could he, he just punched a hole in her chest. Naruto and Sakura walked up to the pair as they were holding hand's "well well deja vu is it not sasuke" Sakura spoke recalling how naruto was killed, "well then love shall give these two a proper goodbye" naruto said as they both walked to the pair, naruto started to create a rasengan and sakura started gathering her chakra into one powerful punch, "Goodbye sasuke and ino" naruto and sakura said smiling evilly._

_(end of dream)_

"NO!!!!" sasuke awoke with a jump, sweat pouring down his face, he was breathing heavily, he heard someone come up the stairs "Sasuke are you all right!?" ino yelled, sasuke was still breathing hard "it was just a dream only a dream thank god" sasuke said multiple time's, ino just hugged sasuke tightly saying it would be alright, but they both know it would not these dreams were getting more real and more scary.

_(at the sound base)_

Naruto and Sakura were getting ready to leave they were just making sure they had everything we need, "naruto-kun are we ready yet?" sakura asked as she tapped her foot down impatiently, naruto did not respond but ran down the step's with a back pack filled with scroll's and five cup's of ramen, sakura looked at her naruto for a second " what's with the excessive amount of ramen, are we not going to konoha and suna that also reminds me why are we going to suna?" asked sakura "my love I wanna see garra I have not seen him for over a year besides I need him for our revenge okay I will inform you on our way to there" naruto told his love grabbing her hand and gave her a passionate kiss " let's be on our way then first stop, Konoha" naruto said darkly.

_(konoha training grounds)_

Kakashi was sitting down waiting for sasuke to come for his training session he could not help the fact but feel like something was returning and it was not gonna be good one either but he shrugged it off as he seen sasuke appear before him, "well good morning sasuke" kakashi said, sasuke just looked at kakashi tiredly and did not say anything "whats wrong sasuke did not sleep well at all" Kakashi said in a teasing tone, sasuke just looked at him annoyingly and just "hn", kakashi sighed " you could show some emotion it was just to get you smiling jeez, you really need to loosen up but anyways lets begin your training" kakashi said with an evil grin, sasuke had a horrible sense of dread fill up his body not for the training but foreboding feeling like he was gonna be in for a shock,

* * *

_and that end's chapter three today I was in a really really good mood to post today so I did now it's 12:13 and I am tired so expect my next chapter today or tomorrow well see ya 2FadeXx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well I came back sorry I have not updated I was busy with thing's and all that but yeah it's time for that disclaimer dun dun dun (gasp) **XxShock2fadeXx does not own or co own naruto it belongs to Kishi so yeah.** Last time a nightmare plagued dear sasuke, this time we get to "play" with the hokage, and some narusaku fun to come, hey that rhymes, anyways here is chapter 4 **Mind games**)_

_( Hokage tower. Konoha)_

It was night time over Konoha and for some reason it was also a very misty night, tonight is also a very special night for one individual namely the hokage for you see he was is too attend a meeting with the cloud village to sign a peace treaty so he had to leave tonight if he ever wanted to get there in time.

"Shizune!" screamed the voice of Danzo, shizune who was almost close to falling asleep immediately woke up and ran to the hokage's office.

"yes hokage-sama?" asked shizune, the hokage looked at her with an ecstatic look on his face "Shizune I need you to go fetch me some sake I have a feeling that for this long trip I might need something to drink" he said happily, shizune just nodded and went to fetch the hokage his sake.

It took about ten minutes before shizune came back with the sake and danzo was sitting there patiently reading document;s and other financial stuff, before he recognized her, "well about time you kept me waiting" he said in a calm tone, shizune just bowed her head and apologized, right after she did that a leaf ninja appeared before them"sir your means for transportation has arrived it at the gate's as we speak, danzo nodded "well then it's time to leave" he said as he snaps his finger's as two random leaf jonin came by to take him to his carriage, " I already informed sasuke uchia that he will act as temporary hokage to get him acquainted to being hokage" danzo said, shizune just nodded, and bowed as the hokage left his office.

As danzo and his two jonin ninja walked to the gates danzo could not help but notice that the fog was very thick, as they got to the gates they could see the the carriage it was all black and it had some sort of sinister feeling to it, and they heard noises to they looked ahead to see two black horses, who's presence scared the two jonin. "no need to be scared these look like nice gentle steeds" he said as he petted them, they just snorted at him and he just scowled at them.

"Mind if you please get in the carriage hokage-sama" said a man in a black hood, danzo just turned around to see the mysterious figure " how dare you speak to me like that I am the hokage and I demand respect!" he yelled, the figure just snickered under the hat and held his hand up in defense "soooo sorry hokage-sama could you please get in the carriage so that me and my lovely wife here can get you to your destination" he said smiling under the hood. The hokage nodded.

"good that's the respect I want" he said as he got to the carriage door, but before he could get there he was met by another figure under the hood it must have been his wife, "dear hokage-sama might I ask where you are going" she asked sweetly the hokage looked at the mysterious women in annoyance "well my dear I am going to the cloud village to enact a peace treaty with there leader and I need to be there on time so could we get a move-along" he said as he entered the carriage.

The two figures looked at each other and nodded and they hopped on the front of the carriage and they chuckled darkly, the hokage looked at his two jonin " OK you two can leave now" he said shooing them away, they nodded and walked away, as the hokage entered into the carriage, he failed to notice the two jonin vanish out of nowhere. Danzo sat down in the carriage he knew that this journey would take at least a day so he could get some rest, "alright driver I am ready to go now!" he said but there was no answer, he called again "Driver did you not here me, I'm ready to go, so let's go!" he ordered , suddenly, two curtains opened up to reveal the two mysterious figures, there hoods off so he could see there heads, he looked at them the one and the left who was male had bright yellow hair and the one on the right had pink hair, the hokage looked at them in question, then they turned which gave the hokage the shock and scare there was Naruto and Sakura in the face of their killer's master.

"y y you can't be alive YOU WERE KILLED BY SASUKE!!!" screamed the hokage, they just looked at him then they both said "settle down danzo" they both said as they closed the curtain's, they were holding hands and smiling darkly, danzo tried getting out of the carriage but realized he was locked in, he was in total panic "Help!!" danzo screamed hoping to gain attention to anyone and he also banged on the doors to see if he could break out.

"the doors are locked, there is no way out" he heard naruto's voice, danzo screamed "Help me please!!" he yelled, banging everywhere as the carriage started moving, "Please I gotta get outta here someone please" he yelled but his cries would not be heard as he was already far away. Naruto and Sakura were smiling " let the mind games begin" they both thought, this was the first sign that would haunt the leaf village.

_(one week later outside the gate's of Konoha)_

The guards were doing there weekly boring old routine checks watching people come in and people go, but today was a boring day people weren't coming in or out today, must have been a slow day, Right now the guards were very bored until a light mist started surrounding the gate's the guards looked around in confusion one moment it was sunny the next there was a shroud of light mist, "this is very weird it was sunny a moment ago now we got a mist around...mother nature is confusing" said one guard who just sat down not caring anymore the other guard followed in suit, till the sound of clacking filled there ears, and they immediately sat up, both with one thought running through their mind "Hokage-sama has returned".

_(at the Hokage towers)_

Sasuke was recently getting ready to clear out of the office the week was going good for him he wasn't having any nightmares of naruto or sakura and neither was ino and he was gonna be hokage in a few months life was becoming great, that was until someone barged breaking down the door as he ran right in there it was one of the guards , "Sasuke-sama Sasuke-sama we have an emergency a big one at that!" screamed the guard.

"what is wrong what happened!?" sasuke asked in urgency griping the guards shoulders tightly, the guard just looked at him with horror in his eye's as he said with scared voice, "The Hokage is Dead".

"w what do you mean dead?" sasuke asked in a shocked voice, the guard just looked at sasuke in confusion and shook his head rapidly " I don't know me and my partner were just sitting there when a strange fog surrounded the gates then all of a sudden we heard a clapping noises and we looked to see a carriage in black and so to it's horses, it was like the one the hokage left in" he said as he caught his breath, sasuke edged him to continue "Don't stop tell me what happened!" he said gripping his shoulders, the guard continued "we thought the hokage had returned so we walked up to the carriage, but as we walked we smelled a horrible like burning flesh and as we got closer the smell also got stronger, we got to the door and my partner opened the door" he stopped there not wanting to continue "why did you stop!?" sasuke yelled shaking the guards shoulder rapidly, the guard just looked down and said "maybe you should look for yourself" he said as he ran out the door sasuke nodded and ran to the scene.

_(In some village on the road towards the sand village)_

The two lover's were in a hotel room on their bed cuddling whispering sweet nothings to the other, after their little meeting with their former hokage they had been on the path towards suna for a week now, after a few hours they decided it was time to go, so they got dressed and paid there bill and were on the road, they walked in a comfortable silence both of them just enjoying the others company then sakura asked naruto a question. "Naruto-kun when do you think we can attack the village?" sakura asked, naruto just tuned to her and spoke" soon love very soon about two more months to be exact" he said, sakura nodded and then asked "why in two month's my love?" "because a special someone is going to be announced hokage in two months and what better way to crash a party with us showing up and giving the "new" hokage his first challenge" he said with an evil laugh,sakura looked at him and once again another question was asked "so who's becoming the hokage then" naruto just looked at her his eyes showing evil intent as he spoke the name" Sasuke Uchia".

_(Konoha Gates)_

Sasuke looked in horror at the deceased hokage that was danzo his mouth was open in shock and his eye's were widened to his face was decomposing and if you looked at his body there was a hole in his chest were his heart should be "just like the wound I gave naruto"sasuke thought as he saw his body but that was not the only thing that shocked him but as he looked around he saw blood that look like it was four days old coming from his back, Sasuke flipped him over and was shocked. There carved in his back was a message of two words but those two words are what scared sasuke the most.** "were back"**

_(Road to Suna)_

Naruto and Sakura stopped in there place and had a sadistic smile on there face and they looked at each other and said "The Mind Games begin" they laughed until a rumbling noise was heard and surprisingly it was not from naruto but sakura, naruto looked at her and laughed "looks like someones hungry" he said in a sing song voice and sakura just blushed "sorry I am a little hungry have not eaten since last night" she said rubbing her belly, Naruto then looked at sakura and had a hungry grin on " To the Nearest ramen stand we go Mwahaha" he said grabbing her hand while sakura had a look that said "oh no not ramen".

_(Two days later The Sand village Kazekage tower)_

"Kazekage-sama I just have shocking new's" said one of the assistants, the Kazekage or more to be precise gaara. Gaara looked up but not with Interest "Whatever you have to tell me it might not be important" he said with boredom, you see gaara too found out about naruto and sakura's death and h broke the peace treaty with Konoha but he would not attack them knowing that they were stronger then them. " Oh but it will Kazekage-sama" the assistant said, gaara finally looked at him and gave up "maybe he will go away if I just listen" he thought. "Fine then what is it?" he asked. The assistant just looked st him and said " The Hokage of the Leaf village is dead". That did it as gaara's eye's widened in shock. "w w when did this happen?" he asked, the assistant spoke " It was a week when the hokage was supposed to go for a peace treaty signing with the cloud village, and when the week passed to guard on duty at Konoha saw a black carriage stopped right in front of the gates, the guards said it was the same carriage the hokage left in but as they opened it all they saw was blood and a decomposing body of a hokage" he said out of breath.

Gaara just stood up comprehending all the information that was just going through his mind the hokage was dead but why and who, but his assistant had one more thing to say "but that was not all upon further inspection of the hokages body on his back was a message engraved on it "**were back"" **he said as Gaara's eyes widened in shock "what could this mean who is coming back and why did they kill the hokage" gaara thought, just as was thinking this temari had appeared in front of her younger brother " I assume you heard the news" she said as gaara nodded, they both looked at each the minds stuck on who did it, that was until Kankuro blasted through the building "Gaara there are two mysterious people out there at the gates and they claim to be your long lost friends" Gaara just looked at him weird.

"what do you mean I have no long lost friends who are these people?" he asked, Kankuro just shook his head and put his hands up " no one knows they have hoods on and you can't see there face but they do have a scent of ramen lingering off them" he said as he started getting hungry everyone just looked at him weirdly, Gaara then said " Bring them here then will get them to reveal who they are" gaara said as he sat back down in his chair "No Need we make our own appearance" shocked everyone turned to the big window behind gaara, getting out of his chair gaara spoke "who are you and how are you my long lost friends!?" he demanded, the two mysterious figures just laughed.

"why gaara I am hurt the one who I consider like a brother to me does not know who I am I broken now" he laughed with sarcasm as the other one giggled "who are you guys" gaara asked, the figures just looked at each other and nodded and they both spoke "It has been a long time Gaara" they spoke as they took off their hoods to reveal a mesh of blond hair and standout pink hair, Gaara was int the shock of his life there was the missing part of his family the people he thought were dead, gaara could only say two names "Naruto...Sakura?".

There done and done yes I know two long weeks (I think) of not updating but I recently got Final Fantasy XIII and it is addicting I still have not beaten it yet because I am stuck on facing Vanilles Eidolon so I stopped playing and finished writing the next chapter now I have my next chapter started so expect it to be on Tuesday and now I will give it another go beating vanilles eidolon who is very, very hard to beat later peeps.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tis I the author who has no limits mwahaha for I am back with this new chapter but it is one day late sorry, now I will unleash the horrors of the dreaded disclaimer go my faithful,**DISCLAIMER XxShock2FadeXx does not own Naruto or Anything that is made famous for the naruto series**, and now it's time for my next chapter enjoy!_

"Naruto...Sakura is that really you" Gaara said as his eye's shimmered tears threatening to fall, Kankuro and Temari were also in shock they have never seen their younger brother cry like this before, and the fact that Naruto and Sakura was alive and not dead.

"h-h-how your supposed to be dead we heard that you guys died on a mission eleven months ago on a mission" temari spoke. Naruto and Sakura's face darkened "we were killed" sakura said. "then how are you here are you ghosts...if so then back away from me I have done no wrongs in my life" Kankuro said flailing his arms above his head while screaming " The power of Christ compels you" and throwing water on them. Everyone just sweat dropped.

" Is he okay?" Naruto asked, Gaara just looked at him " Sometimes I ask myself that question and yet I can't find an answer". " But you never answered the question how are you back from the dead?" temari asked " we were reborn by Kabuto" Sakura said,Gaara and Temaris eyes widened " I thought Kabuto died in the leaf/sound war?" asked Gaara naruto and sakura shrugged their shoulders " it does not matter I see this as an opportunity for revenge" Naruto said in an evil voice, " Revenge on the people who killed you right?" Temari asked Naruto and Sakura just nodded " and who would that be?" asked Kankuro who stopped going crazy, Naruto and Sakura looked at them and laughed evilly " Why the leaf village of course!" they both said.

" Wait you mean to tell me that the leaf village betrayed you guys!" Gaara said getting very angry, Naruto and Sakura nodded " it was mostly the work of Danzo and his Lapdog Sasuke but no need to worry we have taken danzo out....Permanently" Sakura said as kissed naruto on the lips while they were laughing.

" So it was you who killed the Hokage and left that message on his back" Temari said as Sakura and Naruto nodded there heads confirming her suspicion true. " Then why are you here surely you must have a plan to destroy the village" Kankuro said while Naruto spoke while walking around in a circle " I do but I need a few.....things to help me and sakura for I do not have the Kyuubis power anymore since he was not reborn with me and sakura" he told them then lifted his shirt only for there to be no seal on his belly. "what is that you seek I will help in any way I can?" Gaara said approaching the one he thinks of as a brother, " In due time gaara but right now I can ask you this one thing" Naruto said.

"what is it?" Gaara asked him, Naruto looked at him with a big smile, " Does this place sell any Ramen?" he asked everyone just sweat dropped as Sakura bopped him on the head " We just had Ramen four hours ago can't you eat something else" Sakura said getting ready to give him another whack on the head, naruto just cowered behind gaara " but I need Ramen I need them or I will go on withdraw and that is like eating a twinky with no cream filling it doesn't work". They all looked at him like he was crazy before gaara spoke again " well unfortunately your gonna have to eat something because we don't sell ramen here" Temari said as naruto turned pale white " N-n-no Ramen my god the means I gotta eat something....that is not ramen flavored......Kami why are you Cruel it's just ramen why!" he cried as anime tears fell from his eye and was rolling on the floor. Kankuro looked at him then to sakura " Is he okay" She just shook her head " I don't know Kankuro......I don't know...well anyways were off to go eat we shall see you in a little while" she said walking to naruto who was still in a fetal position repeating the word "ramen", Sakura picked him up before laughing evilly " Now I can choose the place to eat haha this time no ramen", naruto just looked at gaara for help but he just waved bye bye, " Nooo!" was all they heard as it got quieter to just silence, "well this was an Interesting day" Temari said as Gaara laughed a little and said " it's only gonna get a lot more interesting from here on out" he said while Temari nodded.

_( Konoha, Hokage towers )_

There in the hokage Chair Sasuke sat in the dark complete silence contemplating the events that had transpired this week first the hokage is killed but it is still remained unknown by who and then there was the message on his back that read "we're back" but he did not who came back he would not believe the thought of his former teammates coming back from the dead to kill him it was to preposterous " it must be an enemy that konoha must have tried to dominate or kill off yes that must be it" he said to himself " oh how wrong you are teme" said a voice from behind him. Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned around there before him was Naruto himself " Whats wrong you look like you seen a ghost" spoke another voice Sasuke's eye again widened as he looked behind him to see Sakura standing there. Sasuke did not know what to think " I must have fallen asleep again this is just another nightmare" sasuke said thinking it was not real, Naruto and Sakura just Laughed "oh it's real sasuke and were gonna keep torturing you, until you break and completely lose it " sakura said " first we will kill the minor people but then it keeps getting bigger till you have no one left you will be all alone and then once you beg for death we will give it to you nice and slow" naruto said.

" No!" Sasuke said as he threw a kunia at naruto and then spun around to punch sakura in the face after he finished he took a deep breath and turned around only to see naruto and sakura gone a kunia sticking out a mirror and a broken lamp on the floor, Sasuke just grabbed his hair before falling on the floor he would not believe it but he was slowly going insane, he needed to do something and fast he thought for a minute before deciding he got up off the floor and said to himself " It's time to hold a clan Meeting" he thought to himself. " Ino-Chan" he called out soon his wife came through the door " yes....sasuke-kun...uh what happened here" she said looking at the broken lamp and then to the mirror, sasuke just shrugged "a bee came in no big deal" ino looked at him weird for a moment.

" Ino-chan I need you to inform all the clan heads that I have requested a meeting that will be held tomorrow okay " he said as she nodded and proceeded to leave, sasuke then looked outside " I will not die from you two" he spoke.

_( Sand Village, Hokage towers)_

Gaara was finishing off some last minute paper work when he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, he looked up with annoyance and said "come in" there bursts in Sakura and Naruto Laughing " I am assuming that you two had a good dinner date" gaara spoke with happiness his voice Naruto looked at him and said " It was there was so much good food there and I can't believe I am gonna say this but it was better then ramen" gaaras eyes widened "woah that is a shocker something better then ramen you must have went somewhere great then" he said they both nodded before all of them started yawning " yeah well I am tired so could you please tell me where we are gonna stay?" sakura asked, Gaara looked at them before saying "we have spare bedroom here its down stairs to the left and the bath room is outside across from your room okay" he said before they nodded " thanks gaara" they said as they left, "no thank you guys" he thought to himself before he started feeling tired himself and finished the paper work as he to earned a good nights rest.

The two lover's found their way to their bedroom they were gonna be here for awhile so best to get comfy " hey love I am gonna take a shower I will be back in fifteen minutes okay" Naruto said, sakura just nodded and naruto took off his shirt revealing his tone chest and muscles which made Sakura drool a little bit he noticed this and walked to her "like what you see" he said seductively in her ear she just nodded and he laughed and gave here a passionate kiss on the lips which made here moan a little bit then whispered in her ear again " I love you no matter what happens to us" he told her and she felt her heart soar out of her chest and it felt like she fell in love all over again, naruto looked at her then grabbed a towel and left out of the room.

Sakura once Naruto left laid her head down on a pillow which was very soft soon she drift off to dreamland where she had dreams of her and Narutos revenge being successful and they living together with a family, " I love you so much Naruto-kun" she said in her sleep but only for naruto to hear it as he came into the room after finishing his shower, naruto's heart melted at the words she spoke and he just turned off the lights and he climbed into bed once he got in Sakura automatically put her head in the crook of his neck and a arm around his stomach and mumbled the word "mine" naruto just put a arm around her and rested his on top of her head and said " I will never let anything happen to you nothing" he said as he to drifted to a peaceful slumber.

_( The Next day)_

Naruto awoke to the sight of a sleeping Sakura Haruno on his chest and could not help but noticed how cute she looked in the morning, that he decided to not disturb this peaceful moment for about five more minutes as he looked at his love sleeping so peacefully but soon he decided it was time to get up so he gently nudged her " Love it is time to get up" but she did not get up and only said " ten more minutes" naruto once again thought this was cute but still had decided to get " come on now love we have to get up lets go and get some breakfast " he said as he got out of bed and proceeded to tickle sakura, she started to laugh before finally getting up " I'm up I'm up just stop tickling me", which he did.

Soon the Two lover's were dressed and where now holding hands walking in the village to find some breakfast " so what do you wanna eat?" naruto asked sakura looked around and just shrugged "anything your fine with" she said and soon they found a nice little cafe and just ate there for awhile discussing stuff, until they saw temari run towards them " hey you guys good morning to you" and sakura spoke "good morning to you too", "so what are you two doing besides eating here?" temari asked.

" ah were just discussing just somethings" she said and temari nodded "we'll my brother wants to see you he says it is important" said the blonde as she walked away from them, " I wonder what gaara wants to talk about?" Sakura asked. " Only one way to find out..let's go" naruto said as he grabbed sakura's hand and they both sped off at insane speeds to the kazekage tower.

Gaara was currently looking at the papers that his assistant received in a scroll from a leaf village ninja " This is not good" he said to himself as he was deep in thought deciding what to do he would not lose part of his family again no he would protect them no matter what, he was soon disrupted as he heard a knock at the door which he knew was Naruto and Sakura, "come in" he said quietly and soon Naruto and sakura came in.

" What's up Gaara, what is the important thing you wanna talk about?" Naruto asked. Gaara turned to face them " You two got a big problem" he told them, as naruto and sakura looked at him their faces now casting a serious look " What's going down gaara" naruto spoke with seriousness in his voice gaara looked at them before holding up a paper with their faces on it. Sakura walked up and took the paper from gaara " By order of the temporary leaf village hokage anyone who come's across these people should kill them on sight they are highly dangerous and should be killed immediately,anyone who is hiding these people will be automatically killed to conspiring with them signed by Sasuke Uchia" Sakura said. Naruto took all of this information in and just laughed " It looks like he finally gets the message of our return" he said.

" what will you do now" asked gaara naruto looked at sakura before saying "nothing" gaara looked at him " what do you mean nothing you just got a bounty on your head for killing the hokage and your gonna tell me your gonna do nothing?!" he yelled, Naruto nodded his head "yep we are gonna lay low here till everything cools down okay" he said calmly, Gaara wanted to say more but decided not to and just sat back down "you know there gonna start looking here you know that" he said and sakura nodded "we knew he was gonna pull this tactic so we came prepared were just gonna do a simple jutsu to evade detection" she said as gaara raised his eyebrow "what is that?" he asked, while naruto just said " Demonic Henge" he told him.

" isn't that the same as the henge jutsu?" he asked him and they nodded but sakura spoke " it is but you can avoid detection you could normally detect if someone is in a normal henge, but this Jutsu allows you to avoid detection, not even sasuke sharingan can tell if its a henge" she told and gaara just nodded "okay then if you guys are sure about it" "no worry gaara they will not harm your village will make sure they won't: naruto said and gaara nodded happy to hear this from his best friend.

_( Leaf village on the path to the Hokage's office)_

This was a joke a very sick joke came the thought of a very disgruntled Kakashi what the hell is sasuke doing putting a bounty on his two precious people whom he thought of as a son and daughter what is the matter with this guy, well Kakashi was about to have a word with him as soon as he got to the hokage doors ino was there " Kakashi-san you can't go in there" he looked at her and spoke " why the hell not I need to speak to your husband Uchia" he said as he shoved his way past her and barged into the room. " Sasuke what is the meaning of this why did you sent out a bounty on naruto and sakuras head!" he yelled, Sasuke looked at him with a look of annoyance " Hatake-san it is written on paper can you not read?" he said but felt kakashi leak out killer intent.

" I know what it read but I know that it was not them for they are still on a mission they still have a year left in it so how could they have killed the hokage?!" he yelled and sasuke looked at him in rage " how do you know they did not maybe it was not a mission they went on maybe they abandoned the village for their own selfish desire did you ever think of that Hatake!?" he yelled while kakashi just looked at him in pure rage " they would never do that never they are not like you Uchia" he said dangerously quiet then proceeded to leave Sasuke was furious how dare he turn his back to a hokage " where are you going Kakashi!" he yelled, but no reply came as kakashi was gone, sasuke just sat down in his chair while pinching the bridge of his nose , then stopped, " Naruto and Sakura you will have nowhere to hide now that the whole nations are against you I will always win" he thought to himself as he was getting ready for the clan meeting today.

Outside the hokage towers Kakashi began to think " Its time I think I go look for them yes that's it tonight I will leave to find them" he thought finally as he sprinted away to go pack and leave the village in search of the people he considered family.

_( There done and done sorry it is a little late but I got It done so yeah you guys can expect my next one to be on Friday or Saturday till then I will see y'all later bye.)_


End file.
